


Sunday’s Best

by autovampirism (Autovampirism)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Church Sex, Knife Play, Lace Panties, M/M, Religion Kink, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autovampirism/pseuds/autovampirism
Summary: Frank may have told Gerard his dirtiest fantasy in a horny late night rambling. Gerard may have a perfect plan for making Frank’s dreams come true.





	Sunday’s Best

It was a cold morning. The seasons were beginning to change, and Jersey was starting to show it. There wasn't quite snow yet, though the air seemed to promise its return. The sidewalk was calm, a few people here and there walking to different shops along the way, people returning back, or just getting to work. While I should be among those people, instead I walk alongside my boyfriend, hiding my shaking hands within my winter coat's pockets. This was maybe one of the most ridiculous plans we've ever come up with (and to be fair, I am the one who pitched it.) and somehow, we justified it to ourselves enough to be out here in the cold for it. I've been staring at the ground while Gerard and I have been walking for the past ten minutes or so, so it really shouldn't have surprised me when he spoke up.

"Hey, Frankie, you okay?" Gerard nudges me softly with his elbow, his hands placed firmly in his pockets too. His eyes are slightly red from the cold wind, and that somehow makes the concern in them stand out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Are you not nervous at all about what we're doing, babe?" I turn my head to meet his gaze as we continue walking. Gerard's lips curl into a half smile, and he chuckles a bit to himself. 

"Well, I mean, I was. Until you told me in detail how things would go down. That kind of took my mind off of whatever could go wrong." Oh fuck I guess I did do that. My cheeks pin prick with heat as I remember the night before, when Gerard had me pinned down and told me to tell him my dirtiest fantasy. I didn't really expect him to take notes on my horny ramblings. I scratch my face, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I did kind of hard sell you on the whole thing." My gaze shifts back down to my moving feet, and the cold concrete. I can feel Gerard's eyes still on me, but I'm still trying to calm my racing thoughts. I don't need the thought of his eyes among all of this bullshit too.

"Are you nervous?" His voice is soft and caring, almost saying 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to', just by his tone. Sometimes I wish he weren't so damn easy to love.

"I mean, maybe, yeah now as we're walking there. Like, what if we get caught y'know?" I try to add a laugh through the end of my words, as if that'll make my nervousness more casual. I glance up at Gerard who has another smile on his face, this time more genuine and wide. 

"You say that as if it wouldn't turn you on if we did." He nudges me again with his elbow, though this time it's somehow more playful and.. Romantic? I don't have words for the emotions my brain is trying to create. Now that I think on his words more deeply, I can't deny it.

"You're not wrong." We share a laugh, and he takes one of his hands out of his pockets, loops his arm with one of mine, and puts his hand back in his pocket for warmth.

"See, you've got nothing to worry about then." The combination of his words and his arm are somehow just the cocktail I needed to stop my thoughts. Nothing to worry about. Right.

—

We've been walking arm in arm for about fifteen minutes when, just on the far side of the street I see the building we've both been waiting to see. Its giant cathedral-esque architecture stands out like a sore thumb to the rest of the residential houses around. Even with this being a richer part of town, the biggest two story houses on the block look like sheds compared to this place. With crosses lacing the tops of the towers across the roof, there's no mistaking what this is. Gerard leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Is this what you imagined?" There's a grit to his voice that makes my heart beat faster. It is. With the huge circular windows, lavish architecture, crosses and other religious iconography scattered about, this is exactly what I pictured. Leave it to Gerard to somehow know the perfect church to go to based on a horny, off the cuff description. I want to say something equally as casually sexy, but my brain is too focused on the approaching bright red door, that I just breathe out.

"Yeah." Gerard seems satisfied with my breathless state, so he turns back to walking. The door has two sides to it, and one is open with a greeter stationed, dressed in full black tie attire, greeting everyone and wishing them a good morning. As we walk in with the other patrons of the church, we exchange greetings with the man, and finally step into the heated nave. As I look up, I'm stunned.  
This place is exactly what I'd imagined. On the back wall there are these beautiful stained glass windows depicting various angels, miracles, and wonders. With colors so vibrant it tints the light from the sun that leaks through. Dark stained wood, making up the pews and podium. Perfectly polished, well kept, pristine. White stone, making up the archways of the sides of the room, giving the atmosphere a whole new feeling, like you're back in the churches of old, waiting for Christ himself to walk through the door. What the fuck is a place like this doing in Jersey?

"Shall we find our seat then?" Gerard whispers to me again. It's only now that I realize my mouth has been agape this whole time. I stutter out,

"Uh, y-yeah let's do that." Gerard leads me over to the back left pew, the very farthest in the back, and closest to a hallway, leading outside of the nave. We scoot our way right to the edge of the pew, sitting down and taking a breath for ourselves. It's nearly 10:30 am now; we don't have much time left. 

My heart skips a beat when the pastors shoes echo upon the podium's steps, and the sound of him opening his bible seems to travel all the way to the high ceilings. The congregation quiets down, and gives their undying attention to the man.

"Brothers and sisters, let us begin today's worship with a prayer. If you would all bow your heads with me. Dear Heavenly Father, we give--" My brain has already shut off by this point as Gerard and I both have our heads down to avoid attention, but Gerard, Gerard has his hand resting on the inside of my thigh. His index finger tracing circles against the baggy denim on my skin. It's distracting in the best way possible. I relax into the pew as his hand drifts closer and closer to my-

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, Amen." The congregation repeats back the Amen, as Gerard and I follow suit. The pastor continues on with his sermon, and the only reason I'm not immediately asleep in the pew, is Gerard next to me, not stopping. His hand continues drifting until I feel his fingers finally find my dick. I have to stifle a gasp, I didn't realize how long I had been waiting for this exact feeling, and here it was. He strokes his hand slowly over the fabric, putting pressure on his fingertips now, and ever so slowly, ever so casually, starts to move back and forth.

My chest feels heavier as I breathe, slowly, trying to keep my composure. The pressure from Gerard's fingertips grow, until he basically has a grip on my cock. My boyfriend is really jacking me off inside a church, mid fucking sermon. I can feel myself getting hard as this realization hits me, and my breathing hitches a few times as he continues to stroke me. Gerard seems to notice this as he lets up, and very quietly stands up, bowing his head and hunching over so as to not draw attention. He leans over me and whispers,

"See you in a sec." There's this audible smirk in his voice that makes me go crazy for a second. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's so fucking good at it. I nod, and let out a slow breath. He chuckles quietly, places his hand on my shoulder, and slowly drags it across as he walks away. He's milking every single second of my breathless agony, my stifled words in this holy place's pew. I watch him carefully walk away towards the hallway leading out of the nave. I know where he's going. I know where this is going.

The congregation pays Gerard no mind, as the pastor continues on with his sermon, and there I sit. I've got half a hard-on and a full mind of racing thoughts. I know what I'm supposed to do, but thinking about what's going to happen when I do...   
I wait another couple minutes, before I can't take it anymore and carefully leave my seat in the pews. I head the same direction Gerard went, being extra cautious to not have my shoes squeak on the marble tiling. I'm beyond nervous, I'm nearly shaking, and yet I've never wanted anything more in this moment. I walk through the hallway, looking for signs, doors, anything to lead me towards where I need to go, and then I finally spot it. The white wooden door of the men's bathroom. It's not glamorous, it's not pristine, and it's not supposed to be. I don't know why that turns me on so much. I twist the doorknob, and quietly open the door. I look around inside, and for a church bathroom, it's surprisingly ornate. The tiles on the wall are carved with intricate design, a floral pattern maybe? It's too abstract for me to tell. The marble flooring continues in here, although its more ivory or tan, to match the medium brown wall tiles. That same stained wood from the podium and pews makes up the stalls, which makes me laugh to myself. Though, above the stalls is my favorite thing. One circular stained glass window, intricate, vibrant and stunning, depicting an angel. As if to say, He's watching you. I hope He sees what happens next.

As I look to the stalls, only one is closed. I know what that means. I slowly walk up to the stall, and knock twice.

"Anybody in there?" I say with a slight smirk in my tone. My adrenaline is silencing my nerves, and giving me back what little confidence I have. I hear a chuckle from behind the door.

"Only for you, Frankie." He says my name in such a breathless way, it's like his hand never left. Only he could make me feel like this so fucking instantly. I bite on my lip, and listen to him undo the lock on the wooden stall door. The door creaks open, and I lock eyes with him. He looks hungry, like he's been waiting for this for years, and God himself finally graced him with the day. Before I can even fully process what's about to happen, Gerard grabs me by the collar and pulls me into a kiss. It's soft at first, like a 'Glad to see you' kiss, but then Gerard's hand slides from my collar, to my neck, and finally to the back of my head to grab a handful of my hair. That does it for me. Our breath heating up as the kiss deepens, we naturally start grinding our bodies against each other, just trying to touch everywhere as much as possible. In the heat of everything, Gerard's thigh finds its way between my legs, and presses up against my cock. I moan instinctively into his mouth and he presses up against me harder. We want to be so close to each other, closer than our bodies will allow. As we keep kissing, Gerard is pulling at my hair, and grinding against me, I can feel myself getting harder, and harder. I know this is no where near done, nor do I want it to be, so I pull my face away, feeling my heartbeat fast in my lips.

"You brought it, right, baby?" I'm panting as my words come out, and any fear of humiliation has left me. I don't care if people see. I want this so badly. I want HIM so badly. Gerard smirks at me, his eyes filled with lust. 

"I could never forget it." Gerard reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a thin metal box. It used to be a travel case for his pencils, but now we use it for, other types of art. He opens up the tin with a pop, and pulls out what I've been waiting for all day. A little Exacto knife, with its cover still on. Gerard closes the tin, puts it back in his hoodie pocket, and holds the knife in front of me.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Gerard says with the most teasing voice. He knows I do. He knows damn well I do.

"Yes, yes, God, yes." I'm already a mess at this point, I don't care what words fumble out of my mouth, I just need this. Gerard takes the hand that's not holding the knife, and grabs my chin, tracing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I want you to tell me how badly you want this." Gerard has the most devilish smile on his face. He knows how much this is toying with me, he knows (he can feel) how hard I am over this. I let out a whine, one that's more high pitched than I intended, but it seems like Gerard liked the sound of it.

"Baby I want this so bad.. I want this, I need this, I need you." I'm so desperate for him that I'm quite literally clawing at his clothes. If he asked me to get down on my knees and beg, I fucking would, right here in this church. Though Gee is more merciful than that, or maybe he's as desperate as I am, so he doesn't make me. Instead he circles around me, closes and locks the stall door, and turns to me, waving the knife slowly back and forth.

"Strip for me, then." I immediately grab at the edges of my coat, toss it on the floor, and start going for the hem of my shirt. It then hits me how fucking cold it is, and if I wasn't shaking from nerves now, I'd certainly be shaking from the cold. I get my shirt off, and start going for my pants button and zipper. I look up at Gerard as I'm doing this, and he's just watching me. Tracing his eyes over every edge of my exposed body, and just studying it. My heart rate rises, watching his eyes. I kick my shoes off, and finally get my pants gone too. All that's left is my underwear.

"I really love those on you." Gerard purrs at the sight. I put these on just for him. Black, lace trim, silk briefs. His favorite pair of mine. I smile.

"I was hoping you would." I purr back, as I edge my fingers between the lace and the silk, and ever so slowly drift them down my thighs. I can hear Gerard breathe out heavily at the sight. 

"You love teasing me, don't you Frankie?" I knew he wanted this before, but I think that just took him over the edge. He's completely drowning in lust. I smirk at the thought.

"You're one to talk." I muse back. The panties are off, and I am fully naked now in front of Gerard. This was pretty par for the course for us, but the location made it feel completely new. Gerard puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back, and down to sit on the closed toilet seat. He steps back, and says,

"Now you watch me. Don't take your eyes off of me." He points the knife, still in his hand, playfully at me, to make sure I understood he meant it. He doesn't have to worry, I have no intention of ever taking my eyes off him. He slowly begins to reach for hemline after hemline, just slowly enough for me to ache to see more, until all our clothes are in one big pile on the bathroom floor. He steps forward, knife in hand, and sits on my lap, so close that our dicks are right up against each other's. I gasp at the sudden touch, and Gerard smiles. He slides his hand to the back of my head again to pull me in for a kiss, this one gentle and caring, to make up for what's about to happen. He pulls back, and whispers to me, our noses touching.

"Are you ready for this, baby?" He's genuinely asking, but there's this intense lust in his voice that turns me on so much, I couldn't imagine saying no. I nod, breathing heavily, and Gerard pulls back further. He takes his hand off the back of my head, and pulls it around to the front, to take the cap off of the knife. It comes off with a click, and Gerard tosses it back onto the pile of clothes. He takes a breath, and gently pushes my head to the side, exposing my neck. Gerard leans in, and kisses along the most sensitive parts of my neck. Midway through he stops and sucks lightly on the base of my neck, and I can't help but let out a small moan. He knows how much that gets me off, and every time he does it, somehow it turns me on even more. Once he gets to the end of his line of his line, he pulls back, and gives me one final look, just to make sure. I nod to him again, desperate this time, and he understands. He lifts up the knife and holds it to the edge of where my neck and shoulder meet, and finally, lightly drags it along my skin, just enough for me to feel the stinging pain of the blade. He hasn't even drawn blood yet and my head is already spinning, fuck this feels SO good.   
He goes back over that same line, thus time with much more pressure. I feel the knife sink into my skin, the searing pain shooting through my entire body, and I can't help but groan. It hurts, yes, but having Gerard do it, on top of me, where we are, is a literal dream come true. He drags the blade slowly, and cleanly through my skin for about an inch, just enough to get a good flow of blood going. I hiss at the pain once he pulls the blade out, and as he does I see the blood on it, and feel the blood dripping slowly from the cut. Its done, and I am so fucking unbelievably hard. I feel myself throbbing against Gerard, and I know he does too. Gerard quickly looks back, and tosses the knife back with the cap on the pile of clothes, and turns his attention to the wound. Blood is slowly starting to drip down my chest from the cut, and Gerard sees his opportunity. He bends down, and slowly licks the line of blood from my chest back to the source. I shudder out a moan, seeing him lick my own blood off of me is so hot, not even my dreams could’ve imagined this. He traces his way up, until he gets to the wound, and licks that too. I can't stop myself from crying out.

"Ah, oh fuck, baby don't stop, please don't stop.." I try to quiet myself half way through the sentence, but Gerard just looks at me, smiles, and latches his mouth onto the wound, and starts to suck lightly. I breathe out, not being able to control the sounds I'm making anymore.

"Ahh, shit. Oh my god, ahh.." My voice pitches up into a whine at the end of my words, as he starts sucking harder, and I feel his hand move down, towards both of our cocks. I can't stop moaning, I feel like the world is melting around me, like nothing exists beyond this feeling. His hand finds our dicks, and he grabs them both in his hand, not fully reaching around either, and starts stroking, up, down, with no hesitation. I'm losing my mind, I don't know how much blood Gerard has drank at this point, it could be a teaspoon, it could be a fucking cup, I don't know. If I'm lightheaded from blood loss, or just from straight pleasure, I'd be fine with either. Gerard speeds up his hand, and sucks even harder. I feel my stomach churning, and my breath getting quicker, heavier.

"Fuck, baby, baby you're gonna make me--" As soon as I say that, Gerard picks up his pace once more, and slides his other hand up to grab my hair again, hard. I breathe out high pitched moans, and attempts at words, and as I feel Gerard moan against my neck too, I feel a hot wave of pure pleasure shoot through my body. We both groan, as we both come, almost at the same time, come getting all over our chests, the floor, and somehow on my face. We sit there, just breathing on each other for the next few minutes, feeling each other exist after this grand fucking plan we just pulled off. Gerard is the first to pull back, and pull me in for a soft kiss. He's always so sure to be extra caring after stunts like this. It's just one of the many things I love about him. He pulls back again, gets up off of me, and offers me his hand.

"You alright, Frankie?" He smiles gently at me, and I take his hand. I stand up, nearly losing my balance, but Gerard catching me. I didn't realize how lightheaded I was until I tried to stand.

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry. Just a little dizzy." Gerard looks at me concerned, and says,

"Hold on, let's get you cleaned up." He bends down to the pile of clothes on the ground, and digs through to find his hoodie. He reaches into the pocket, and pulls out the metal tin, opening it once again with a pop. I hear some rustling before he pulls out an alcohol wipe, and a big band-aid. 

"Ooh, are we playing doctor now? Is that the name of the game today, Dr. Way?" I laugh at my own attempt at a joke, and Gerard just smiles and shakes his head.

"If that's what you've gotta tell yourself so you can stay still, sure." He tears open the package to the alcohol wipe.   
"This is gonna sting a bit." Very gently, as he says this, he lays down the wipe and glides it across, once, then twice to be sure. I hiss at the burning pain, but I know it's necessary, so I don't complain. 

"Alright, good boy, let's get this band-aid on and get outta here." Hearing him call me 'Good boy' makes my heart skip every time he does it. As Gerard tears open the package to the band-aid to put it on, both of us jump as we hear the loud, echoing sound of the church organ ringing it's first chord of the morning. Not a second after, we hear the church's choir singing their hymns. It's beautiful, objectively, but hilarious for the current situation Gerard and I are in. We both look at each other and basically spit unfiltered laughter for a good thirty seconds. Just enjoying the memories we made, and reveling in how well this all worked out. Once we both calm down from our laughter high, Gerard puts the band-aid over my wound, and we both start collecting our clothes. Putting our clothes back on, tending to our mess, didn't even feel like a chore in the moment. Gerard and I just keep laughing at little jokes we make throughout the tedious process. It's moments like these that remind me how much I love him, and why. 

Once dressed, mended, and cleaned, we both breathe in, and unlock the stall door, stepping out into the ornate bathroom main room once again. We stretch a little, and gather ourselves before making our way towards the white wooden door to make our exit. Slowly creeping the door open, I look left, right, then left once more to check for patrons or staff. No one in sight. I nod to Gerard, and we both begin our walk down the rest of the hallway, away from the nave. Our shoes echo against the tile, but it's muffled out by the much louder organ, and choir. We're on the home stretch. I look up towards the end of the hall to see the bright red, glowing exit sign. Gerard and I practically skip towards it, laughing to ourselves the whole way through, until we get through the final door, to the outside world. We both breathe out, look at each other, and smile. 

"So, same time next week?" Gerard grins at me, a sparkle in his eye, saying he's joking, but I know now if I asked, he'd be quick to say yes, and pack his little tin again.

"Oh my god, don't tempt me with a good time." He laughs at me, and I smile back at him. We link our arms once again, and begin our long, Sunday stroll home.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written an nsfw fic before so i was like hmmmmm how can i fit every single one of my very specific kinks into one story. so i typed this shit out on my phone for like 6 hours. we have fun here.
> 
> thanks alexx for betaing this i owe u my life


End file.
